Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! (My Version!)
by Btr100
Summary: My 1st Story Request and here it is! A remake of the Episode which is one of Ash's most embarrassing Gym Battles...Can he win his 4th Badge? Find out!


**Hey Everyone! Btr100 here with a new story (as requested by a guest reviewer!) which is entitled: Dazzling at the Nimbasa Gym! (My Version) **

**So..yeah i wrote this story first before Teen Titans, Ben 10 and the Pokemon Drabble Story because if I got a story request...I will try to find a way to make the request a 1st Priority..because its a request and in real life, some requests _don't_ wait..but in Fanfics, it will be a 1st Priority unless I am so busy that after 2 months i never got to right the story..**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

(I never got to watch the episode, so Bulbapedia's my best partner..)

Ash is currently traveling in the Unova Region, a region with Pokemon no other trainer from other regions have seen yet. Ash is excited, as he had currently won 3 Unova badges and is currently at the Pokemon Center at Nimbasa City, preparing for the Gym Battle for the Bolt Badge tomorrow!

Ash had saw the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, a supermodel named Elesa. But her pretty and beautiful looks are also equal to her Pokemon battling, as she took down Bianca's 3 Pokemon with just a single Pokemon: Zebstrika! Ash was a bit worried, but he had won the Orange Island League and also won the Sinnoh League!

And he is obviously a better trainer than rookie Bianca.

**(A/N: Ash vs Tobias, The Sinnoh League: The Final Battle!, This story, Ash and Trip: The 5 Battles!, & Unova League: Quarter-Final Rounds! & my upcoming story: Ash vs SINNOH/UNOVA: ELITE 4! are all connected to each other, with Ash becoming a much more serious Pokemon Trainer after winning the Sinnoh League.)**

And now, on the bed with his Pokemon Partner, Pikachu and his current traveling companions: Iris and Cilan, Ash is currently thinking of a strategy to defeat Elesa, an Electric-type Specialist, an expert Pokemon Gym Leader and as well as a pretty supermodel.

Ash thought for a while, and meanwhile his friends Cilan and Iris were watching him think in a funny lying position, and Pikachu was eager for his trainer to choose him. But Ash thought and thought.

_"In Unova, there is also an Electric/Flying type, and there's Emolga...I'm going to need more than ground types for this...Pikachu...he can help quite well...Palpitoad's going to be my major Pokemon for this battle..but my 2nd Pokemon? Not sure..."_ he said in his mind.

_"An Ice or Rock type! That's it! Hmm...not sure if Roggenrola is enough...Palpitoad is not good in Ice-type moves...Glalie!"_ Ash exclaimed in his thoughts.

_"But Glalie has already defeated Trip's Tranquill in our 3rd battle, and I want to give Roggenrola his 1st Gym Battle and as well as give him some experience.."_ Ash said in his thoughts.

"IT'S SETTLED!" Ash suddenly blurted out, and as well jumping from the bed, surprising Pikachu, Iris and Cilan.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked hopefully. Ash already know what Pikachu is asking, and smiled.

"Don't worry. Your in my team, of course your going to help me defeat Elesa!" Ash replied. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu jumped with joy on Ash's bed and jumped on Iris' and Cilan's beds.

"Now for my other Pokemon! Professor Juniper can help me with that!" Ash said before running out of the room, with Pikachu quickly giving him chase. Iris and Cilan just stared at their open door. But tomorrow is one of Ash's days of conquering the Unova Gyms and gaining a step closer to the Unova League.

They just have to find out the results tomorrow...

**A narrator with a French accent: THE NEXT DAY...(shows the text in red color and a background of Ash, Cilan, Iris, Pikachu and Axew.)**

And the day for Ash's Gym battle for the Bolt Badge has finally come! As the gang walks into the Gym, Iris and Cilan went to a place where they can watch Ash's match without being blocked by Elesa's crazy fans.

Ash then walked into the battlefield, where Elesa is waiting for him.

"Hello Ash. Bianca gave me a spectacular match yesterday. But I expect a much more spectacular match from you, as i hear you had much more experience than Bianca. So, are you ready for the match?" Elesa asked.

"You bet! And I'm going to win it!" Ash said confidently. Cilan smiled at Ash's confidence, but Iris sees it as 'overconfidence'...while Pikachu agreed with a "Pika Pika!"

"Excellent! Now, I must promise a very very spectacular match to my very special fans!" Elesa shouted, and the crowd cheered and whistled for Elesa, and Ash smiled, now ready more than ever.

"But I cannot keep that promise if your not going to give me one." said Elesa. "Don't worry Elesa, I gave a lot of Pokemon Trainers spectacular battles, and I'm going to win this one as well!" Ash said confidently.

"And let us see the results!" Elesa said. The referee then spoke up.

"This will be a 3-on-3 Pokemon Battle with competitors Gym Leader Elesa and Challenger Ash Ketchum preparing for battle! Are both trainers ready?" the referee asked out loud.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Ash shouted. "I'm excited for this match more than ever!" Elesa replied.

"Now let the battle begin!" the referee declared.

"Zebstrika! Make the battle glitter and shine for me!" Elesa exclaimed as she threw a Pokeball and out of it was the electric Zebra, ready for action.

"I suspected Elesa will use Zebstrika as her first Pokemon..." said Cilan. "But how will Ash counter?" asked Iris.

"Okay. Palpitoad! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was the Vibration Pokemon that was Ash's not so used Pokemon in Unova, and being its first Gym Battle with Ash, Ash is going to need Palpitoad's full trust and power.

"Excellent choice! Palpitoad's part Ground, meaning that Electric type moves wont have any effect!" Cilan said. "But i know Elesa has much experience in handling Ground type Pokemon. So Ash is going to need more than Type Advantage to get the Bolt Badge" Cilan added.

"Let's begin! Zebstrika! Flame Charge!" Elesa commanded. _"Flame Charge increases a Pokemon's speed.." _said Ash in his thoughts..

Zebstrika then stomped repeatedly until a cloud of dust covered the zebra, then out of the dust was Zebstrika, coated in fire and charging towards Palpitoad. Palpitoad prepared to stand its ground.

But Ash had other ideas.

"Palpitoad! Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded.

Palpitoad then fired a massive stream of water from his mouth, which managed to hit Zebstrika. The attack didn't do much to Zebstrika, but it effectively stopped its Flame Charge attack.

"Now follow up with Mud Shot!" Ash commanded.

"Zebstrika! Dodge!" Elesa commanded as well.

Palpitaod then jumped into the air, before firing a bunch of mud balls from his glowing tounge, but Zebstrika was still fast, even without Flame Charge's additional speed and dodged all of them, but narrowly dodged the last one..

"Zebstrika! Flame Charge once more!" Elesa commanded.

Zebstrika then coated itself in flames once more and charged at Palpitoad again. Ash then called out for an attack.

"Palpitoad! Mud Shot!"

Palpitoad then fired several balls of mud, and Zebstrika managed to dodge 3 of them before being hit by the rest, stopping its Flame Charge attack as well as sending it flying. Ash grinned before commanding another attack.

"Palpitoad! Hydro Pump!" Ash called out.

Palpitoad then fired a massive stream of water from his mouth, but Elesa called out a command.

"Zebstrika! Quick Attack!" Elesa shouted out.

Zebstrika then charged towards Palpitoad with blinding speed that it easily dodged Hydro Pump and heavily rammed into the Vibration Pokemon so hard that Palpitoad was sent flying, but Ash had ideas relating to Palpitoad being sent flying.

"Palpitoad! Supersonic!"

Palpitoad then let out a loud scream which fired of a sound wave that managed to hit Zebstrika, and Palpitoad did this in mid-air. The attack did its trick, and Zebstrika was confused. So confused that it rammed itself into the wall.

"Now Palpitoad! Mud Shot!"

Palpitoad then jumped into mid-air once again, before firing several mud balls from its tongue and all of them managed to hit the still confused Zebstrika.

"Finish this with Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted.

Palpitoad took a deep breath before firing a massive stream of water that hit the confused electric Zebra and caused some dust to fly, and when the dust and cloud finally settled, Zebstrika was out.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Palpitoad wins!" the referee declared.

Ash and Palpitoad were satisfied with this while Iris and Cilan were pleased, as well was Pikachu, who was jumping with joy. But everyone knew that that was only Zebstrika. The other ones might be tougher than they thought. Elesa's fans were a bit disappointed and a bit surprised as well.

As Elesa's Zebstrika never went down with the opponent's Pokemon getting tired, and yet Palpitoad was fine, taking only a single Quick Attack, before confusing it then defeating it with 2 of its most used moves.

Elesa thanked Zebstrika for its hard work and returned it back to its Pokeball. She wasn't worried before throwing out another Pokeball and sending out her next Pokemon.

"Emolga! Make this battle shine and sparkle!" Elesa exclaimed as she released the flying electric squirrel from her Pokeball.

_"I knew that Elesa has an Emolga. Luckily, Palpitoad had some moves perfect for foes like her."_ Ash said in his thoughts. Ash thought Palpitoad some moves after the Club Battle tournament before sending him back to Prof. Juniper's Laboratory.

"Palpitoad! Let's go! Double Team!" Ash commanded.

Palpitoad then multiplied itself into 2..into 5...into 10...it was enough to fill the entire battlefield with 1 real Palpitoad and many duplicate Palpitoad that are not real. Emolga was confused, as she tried to find the real Palpitoad.

"Now Palpitoad! Icy Wind!" Ash commanded.

All of the Palpitoad then fired a gust of chilled air from their mouths and all of them managed to land a super-effective hit on part-Flying type Emolga, and she was quickly freezing. The Palpitoad blew Icy Wind for so long, that Emolga's wings were a bit frozen and Emolga started to fall.

"Now Palpitoad! Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted.

All of the Palpitoad then fired a massive stream of water from their mouths, and all of the water blasts hit Emolga, sending her back and crashing into the ceiling, before falling once again, crashing into the battlefield.

After Emolga crashed, all of the Palpitoad disappeared, leaving only one and real Palpitoad. Emolga took flight once again. She hasn't land a single hit on Palpitoad and she was already tired out, but Elesa also had plans on her own.

"Emolga! Acrobatics!"

Emolga then flew towards Palpitoad so fast, that she left 2 afterimagees behind her. Emolga didn't strike Palpitoad, but rather just spun around him, with Palpitoad spinning around, trying to look for Emolga. Emolga then flew up, but Palpitoad was so dizzy, that he kept spinning and spinning.

"Now Emolga! Aerial Ace!"

Emolga then flew towards Palpitoad with a much greater speed than a Pokemon using Quick Attack. Emolga hit Palpitoad several times and was so fast that Palpitoad couldn't dodge her, making Ash grab Palpitoad's Pokeball and returned him.

"Thanks Palpitoad, now get a good rest." Ash said, before stuffing his Pokeball in his pocket.

_"She's just too fast. But I know her next opponent can counter her fast speed."_ Ash thought. He then threw another Pokeball.

"Roggenrola! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball and out of it was the Mantle Pokemon with a rock body made out from the earth's mantle that its harder than iron.

"I see that your being careful in countering my Pokemon's moves. But type advantage is not everything." Elesa said. Ash smiled, before calling out an attack.

"Roggenrola! Sand Storm!" Ash commanded.

Roggenrola's body glowed muticolored, and around him, sand started to swirl around him, before eventually covering the entire battlefield. Emolga and Elesa wasn't able to see in the sandstorm. Ash can't as well, but Roggenrola's hearing abilities are enough.

"Roggenrola! Watch for Emolga! Aim and use Stone Edge!" Ash commanded.

Emolga was flying around the sandstorm, trying to look for Roggenrola, but to no avail. Roggenrola was able to hear Emolga's noises and sounds as she flew around looking for him. Roggenrola then formed multiple stones around himself and fired it at his right.

And the stones hit Emolga, sending her flying out of the sandstorm and nearly crashed into the wall. She flew up again, and this time, flew up the sandstorm, so she can avoid Roggenrola's attacks.

But she was wrong.

"Roggenrola! Looks for Emolga and fire Flash Cannon!" Ash commanded.

"Emolga! Thunderbolt to counter! Wait for it!" Elesa commanded.

Roggenrola heard Emolga again, and fired his Flash Cannon. Emolga saw the Flash Cannon, but it was so fast, that she was hit and was thrown into the ceiling, before crashing down the battlefield again.

"Oh no! My sweet Emolga! Are you alright?" Elesa asked her Pokemon. Emolga stood up and nodded weakly. She was about to give in, but then the sandstorm had settled and everyone saw Roggenrola again.

"Emolga! Thunderbolt!" Elesa quickly commanded.

Emolga then quickly fired a bolt of lightning from her body and it was so quick that Roggenrola never managed to dodge and was hit. After the Thunderbolt hit, Roggenrola was a bit dazed, but not much damaged.

"Okay Roggenrola! Stone Edge!" Ash commanded.

"Emolga! Dodge it" Elesa commanded.

Roggenrola then fired multiple stones that he formed from his body, Emolga, despite her fatigue, dodged the majority of the stones, but was hit by 3 stones. And sadly for Elesa, it was enough to knock out Emolga.

"Emolga is unable to battle! Roggenrola wins!" the referee declared. Elesa's fans were most dismayed, while Iris and Cilan cheered louder for Ash. Ash is doing very well, defeating Elesa's Powerful Zebstrika and Speedy Emolga, when, according to her fans, they don't fall down with their opponent not tired.

Elesa decided to turn up the heat, with Ash returning Roggenrola after thanking it for its awesome job. And so after returning Emolga and thanking her for her hard work, she pulled out her last Pokeball.

"Alright, My Electric Queen! Let's wrap this up!" Elesa exclaimed as she threw her Pokeball, and out of it was a...

"Tynamo?!" Ash, Iris, Cilan asked to themselves. Ash was most confused, because an unusual fish-like Pokemon floating in mid-air was her Ace Pokemon. He then checked his Pokedex to find something special about it.

**"Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress"** the Pokedex beeped. Ash was still confused.

"Nothing special about it. Anyway, Pikachu! Get in there buddy!" Ash said, with Pikachu hopping into the battlefield. Elesa then takes initiative and called out a command.

"Tynamo! Tackle!" She shouted.

Tynamo then charged towards Pikachu, but with unusual speed. Tynamo then rammed into Pikachu, sending Pikachu flying then crashing into the wall! Tynamo had unusual speed and power in that Tackle attack! Iris, Cilan were surprised, Elesa's fans cheered, and Ash was the most surprised.

Pikachu managed to dislodge himself from the wall, a bit dazed, but fine.

"Tynamo! Tackle once again!" Elesa shouted.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then ran towards Tynamo with blinding speed, but Tynamo's speed was much more blinding than Pikachu's, even managing to suddenly disappear! Pikachu stopped in its tracks and tried to find Tynamo, before looking up, just to see Tynamo descending swiftly downwards and Tackles Pikachu into the ground, causing dust to fly.

When the dust settled, Pikachu was stuck, and Elesa had already commanded another Tackle attack. Pikachu tried to get himself out, but to no avail. Tynamo then tackled him again, but Ash had an idea. Tynamo was coming close, so Ash shouted it out.

"Pikachu! Thunder! Quick!" Ash frantically commanded him.

Pikachu's cheeks cackled with electricity, before releasing a massive bolt of lightning from his body, that managed to free him. Not only that, but the bolt of lightning managed to hit the lights, causing some sparks to fly and as well as putting the lights off. The crowd were given a difficult time to see, even Ash, Elesa and their Pokemon.

But Ash remembered his match with Anabel, with Pikachu also accidentally putting the lights off with Thunderbolt. Now, with Elesa and Tynamo's vision obscured, Ash had saw the chance.

"Pikachu! Thunder Armor!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then used Thunder around himself, forming his Thunder Armor, and as well as giving some light, and now everyone can see Pikachu, but can barely see Tynamo. So, Tynamo decided to depend on Pikachu's light to see for the moment.

"Pikachu! Finish this with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Tynamo! Tackle!" Elesa commanded.

Pikachu's tail then glowed and shined like metal before charging towards Tynamo, who was charging towards Pikachu with Tackle. With Pikachu's tail temporarily metal, the electricity around him combined with it, making a Thunder Tail.

Pikachu then slammed his tail onto Tynamo, sending her flying into the wall, sending dust flying. When the dust cleared, Tynamo was knocked out. The referee couldn't see and luckily had a flashlight. He turned it on to see Tynamo knocked out.

"Tynamo is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Which means the victor in this battle is Ash Ketchum the challenger!" the referee declared.

Iris and Cilan cheered, Pikachu jumped around in joy, and Elesa's fans were upset but still cheered for Ash's victory. Elesa smiled, as she had a very spectacular battle. She hasn't had one for a long time, and Bianca and Ash came to give one to her.

OUTSIDE THE NIMBASA GYM...

Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu and Axew were all outside with Elesa, about to receive his 4th Unova Gym Badge.

"Ash. You have given me a very extraordinary match today. And for your prize, is the Bolt Badge!" Elesa said as she handed Ash the badge. Ash thankfully received it, before doing his famous victory pose.

"Oh yeah! I just got. The Bolt Badge!" Ash exclaimed happily, with Roggenrola, Palpitoad and Pikachu celebrating in the background.

"The nearest Gym is in Driftveil City, although you have to stay here a little longer, because Driftveil Drawbridge is in repairs..." Elesa then said. Ash didn't mind, now with 4 badges and 4 more to go, as well as knowing their next destination, their adventures in Unova continues!

* * *

**And that's that! **

**Hope you liked it! That's it for today! **

**Bye!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
